Tell me is real
by laloune
Summary: fiction crossover entre Dragon Ball Z et Street Fighter
1. pensées et seconde chance

_Hello mes fans (ten as pas, bouffonne !) cé ma first fic alor please soyez sympas (non, massacrez la !) et faites moi part de toutes les remarques qui pourraient m'aider à m'améliorer) bizous_

_**Chapitre I**_

Deux mois après avoir récupéré un max d'énergie, Ken appela Ryu.

-Eh, mec, ça te dirait, de venir me voir ?

-Euhâ en fait, j'ai prévu quelque chose avec mon amie pour ce mois ci. On va passer des vacances bien méritées à Hawaï.

-Ah ouais ? Je peux venir ?

-Ben évidemment ! On prend l'avion dans 3 jours.

-Je le prendrai la semaine prochaine, histoire de savoir où vous allez pour vous y rejoindre. Au fait, tu savais que Véga s'en était sorti ?

-Pas du tout !

-il n'a pas tardé à recommencer à jouer le joli cœur, d'après les dernières infos que j'ai sur lui. Et Guile te passe le bonjour.

-Ah, ok ! Salues-le de ma part. T'as des news de Chun li ?

-Non.

Il avait dit ce mot d'un ton étrange, et son ami n'insista pas.

-Bon, je t'appellerai dès que je serai arrivé pour te donner les infos nécessaires à ton voyage. Bye !

-ouais, salut !

Il raccrocha et se leva de son lit d'un mouvement de coude. Cette impression revenait en boucle, depuis que cette histoire était terminée. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Chun li, à ce qu'elle devait être entrain de faire en ce moment. Pourtant, il refusait de l'appeler. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais c'était ainsi.

Dès qu'il raccrocha, Ryu souffla un bon coup et retourna à son boulot. Sa fiancée l'attendait, sa louche à la main.

-ça va ?

-Oui, très bien. C'était Ken, il te fait un gros coucou et il nous retrouve à Hawaï la semaine prochaine.

-Je vais enfin le voir, ce célèbre Ken Masters !

-Eh oui ! Mais pour l'instant, le travail nous appelle ! Dit-il en la soulevant sans problème d'une main.

Elle éclata de son rire clair et cristallin et lui ordonna de la faire descendre. En la remettant par terre, leurs yeux se croisèrent. Elle passa les bras autour de son cou et posa les lèvres sur les siennes, exerçant une faible pression, puis le lâcha.

-Allez, les autres nous attendent.

Chun li se prélassait dans sa baignoire quand son portable et son fixe se mirent à sonner. Elle les décrocha l'un après l'autre, le portable d'abord.

-allô oui ? Fei long ! Quelle joie de t'entendre ! Dis, tu peux me rappeler dans une demi-heure ? J'ai un autre appel. A tout à l'heure. Allô ?

-Est-ce que je parle bien à la femme de ma vie ?

-Euhâ je crois que vous vous êtes trompé de numéro, monsieur !

-Non, je ne crois pas. Tu ne me reconnais pas, mignonne aux yeux noisettes à qui j'ai offert la preuve de mon amour ?

-Oh nonâ Véga ! Mais laissez-moi tranquille !

-ne panique pas, je ne te veux aucun mal, juste t'inviter à dîner.

-Non, non et non ! Vous êtes ignoble, vous avez blessé Ken et vous m'avez empoisonnée !

-Mes intentions étaient louables ! Je t'aime, et je te suivrai partout où tu iras. J'étais fou de jalousie parce que je croyais qu'il était ton petit ami !

-Je ne vous crois pas, et je vous méprise totalement.

-Pourrais-je avoir une dernière chance ?

-Humph ! Bien, vous avez une dernière chance.

-veux-tu dîner avec moi demain soir ?

-Oui.

-Je viendrais te prendre à 8 heures précises. Passe une bonne nuit, ma princesse.

Elle coupa la communication sans prendre la peine de répondre et son fixe sonna de nouveau.

-Oui ? Fei !

-Chun li ! Comment vas-tu ? Ça va ?

-Oui, oui ! Ne te mets pas dans tous tes états, je vais très bien ! Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?

-évidemment ! Tu es ma meilleure amie, et te perdre serait très grave !

-Que tu es gentil !

-ça te dirait, des vacances ? Je tourne un film à Hawaï et j'y vais avec la personne de mon choix.

-Pourquoi n'y emmènes-tu pas une de tes nombreuses conquêtes ?

-Parce que c'est toi que j'ai voulu inviter !

-Bien. On part quand ?

-Dans une semaine. On prend le vol de correspondance des états unis. On se retrouve à l'aéroport à 12 h 30.

-D'accord ! Bye !

Le lendemain soir, pendant tout le dîner, toutes les femmes qui passaient s'extasiaient devant la beauté de ce jeune couple. Chun li était mal à l'aise, mais son air n'en laissait rien paraître. Elle sourit, rit et fit même l'objet de compliments d'hommes assez courageux pour oser lui parler devant Véga. A la fin du repas, il proposa de la raccompagner et elle refusa.

-Je préfère rentrer seule.

-Moi, je préfère t'accompagner. Les rues sont si dangereuses, surtout pour une si belle femme !

-Merci, mais vos compliments me saoulent, Véga. Je rentrerai seule, un point c'est tout. Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

-Tu sais, je ne te savais pas si cruelle. Ah ! La beauté cache bien des tempéraments ! Tu me brises le cœur, Chun li.

-Jeâ je ne voulais pas vous blesser, mais vous devez comprendre qu'il est inutile de vous attacher à moi parce que je ne vous aime pas d'amour. Je pourrais être votre amie, mais sans plus !

-Alors, une dernière demande : tutoies moi.

-Avec plaisir !

-Je peux te déposer, maintenant ?

-Oui, d'accord !

Il se gara devant le dojo et elle descendit, lui faisant un petit signe de la main. Il soupira.

_1er chapitre de terminé ! youpi ! bon, en fait, cé déjà écrit, mai si ya pas 5 rewiews je ne mets pas la suite. Je vous fait chanter, mai cé kom ça !_


	2. voyage et rencontre innatendue

''Ah, les femmes, elles me tueront un jour !''

1 semaine plus tard, à l'aéroport de Hongkong...

-Fei long ! Cria Chun li en reconnaissant son ami qui enregistrait ses bagages avec son équipe. Je suis là !

-Chun li ! Il la prit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer avant de la déposer pour la présenter à ses amis.

-Chun li, voici Sung dei, le producteur, très connu ici, Laura ma maquilleuse masseuse, Cinna, ma partenaire dans le film et des figurants. Les gars, voilà ma fiancée !

Elle fut d'abord surprise par les félicitations qui la submergèrent, puis se ressaisit et donna un coup de talon à Fei long discrètement.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Chuchota t'elle, furieuse.

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, quand on sera seuls.

-T'as intérêt !

Ils montèrent dans l'avion et l'hôtesse les amena à la salle privée VIP pendant que les autres se dirigeaient vers les premières classes.

-Où on va ?

-Arrête de poser des questions et installe toi, tout ça est à toi pour le reste du voyage !

-excusez moi, mais nous avons un second VIP sur le vol. Il se trouve dans la salle à côté.

L'hôtesse les laissa seuls et il s'assit dans un fauteuil très confortable et chun li fit le tour de la pièce avant de s'asseoir au bar pour se servir un whisky coca.

-Je croyais que tu ne buvais pas, Chun.

-C'est aussi ce que je croyais, jusqu'à la semaine dernière. Mais je ne force pas. Au fait, j'ai bien envie de voir qui est le second VIP, pas toi ?

-Non, ça ne m'enchante pas. Moi, j'ai envie qu'on parle, tous les deux.

-Ah oui ! Je veux savoir ce qui t'a pris de dire qu'on était fiancés ?

-C'est parce que j'ai menti aux autres que j'allais bientôt me marier et qu'il me fallait une fiancée de toute urgence.

-Je vois... alors je suis ton petit bouche-trou en attendant d'avoir une vraie fiancée, pas vrai ?

Elle avala d'un trait son verre et s'en resservit un autre.

-P, pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Tu sais que ça me mets en colère, et tu fais croire tout ce que tu veux à tout le monde ! Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

-J'ai tout prévu. On passera quelques jours ensemble, et puis tu annonceras notre séparation à l'amiable parce qu'on n'était pas faits pour s'entendre.

-Bravo, tu as vraiment tout prévu ! Heureusement que tu es mon ami, sinon je t'aurais tué depuis longtemps !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et commandèrent à manger. Le temps du vol, ils discutèrent et finalement, ils s'entendaient très bien, car malgré le fait qu'ils aient grandi tous les deux, ils n'avaient jamais passé autant de temps ensemble. Chun li finit par s'endormir dans ses bras, une heure et demie avant l'arrivée.

''Ah, Chun li, je crois que je t'aime de plus en plus'' pensa t'il en lui mettant une couverture.

Pendant le vol, Ken n'arrêta pas d'entendre les voisins crier et rigoler comme des gamins et faillit aller leur dire sa façon de penser, mais se ravisa quand il entendit Chun li. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il faisait un blocage. Comme ça, elle allait aussi à Hawaï ? Quelle poisse ! Elle devait être avec un nouveau riche qu'elle arnaquerait, comme lui ! Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? On dirait qu'il était jaloux, notre Ken !

Ils attendaient leur ami à l'aéroport quand Ryu crut apercevoir la silhouette de Fei long avec une femme qui lui tenait la main comme s'ils étaient très proches... mais il devait certainement se tromper ! Enfin il vit son ami arriver en bout de file et ils repartirent dix minutes plus tard.

Chun li entra dans la chambre et admira le panorama de la fenêtre, puis se retourna.

-Fei long, c'est sublime !

-Ce n'est rien, voyons !

-Mais... ce lit est à 4 places ?!

-Ce sont les inconvénients du voyage. On devra dormir ensemble !

-Bon... on s'en fiche, on verra plus tard. Je vais en balade. Tu viens ?

-Bien sûr, mais laisse moi le temps d'enfiler un maillot de bain !

-Oui, je vais faire pareil.

Elle porta un maillot de bain deux pièces bleu azur et mit des sandales et les lunettes assorties, lâchant ses longs cheveux dans le dos. En touche finale, elle ajouta son paréo et sortit de la douche. Fei long l'attendait, déjà vêtu de son maillot et d'un tee shirt. Il crut être un instant au paradis, en présence de la plus belle déesse de la terre, mais revint rapidement à lui.

-Tu es superbe !

-Merci, mais ce n'est qu'un maillot de bain ! Par quoi on commence ?

-Je te propose une partie de beach volley, après, on ira prendre une glace !

-Ok, je suis partante.

3 heures, 12 glaces et 5 tours de manège plus tard...

-Oh ! chun li, tu es pire qu'une petite fille ! Je suis exténué.

-Moi aussi, mais on s'est bien amusés, non ?

-Sûr ! On rentre ?

-J'ai envie de faire une balade sur la plage, tu peux y aller, si tu veux.

Il savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-D'accord. On se retrouve pour dîner à 8 heures avec les autres ?

-Oui.

Elle longea la plage pendant un quart d'heure et s'assit par terre pour regarder le coucher du soleil.

-Qu'il est beau, murmura t'elle. Il me rappelle ses yeux.

Des larmes se mirent à couler inconsciemment et elle les essuya furtivement. Comment ? Pleurer pour un homme alors qu'elle n'avait que 17 ans et demi et qu'elle avait la vie devant elle ? Non, ce n'était pas juste, et pas respectueux pour Fei long. Elle savait très bien pourquoi il avait voulu l'emmener, elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie, et elle comptait profiter de cette relation pour en retirer le maximum de connaissances en matière sentimentale. Elle se leva et repartit vers l'hôtel pour se préparer à dîner. Ce soir, elle serait magnifique.

Quand elle apparut au bras de fei long ce soir là, toute la salle se retourna pour mieux l'admirer. Elle en rougit un peu, mais à présent, elle avait l'habitude. Les maîtres d'hôtel les mirent à l'écart, dans un endroit romantique en tête-à-tête.

-C'est délicieux ! Commenta t'elle en croquant dans un morceau de pain.

Quelle élégance innée ! fei long se sentait chavirer et ne faisait rien pour s'en empêcher. Il avait décidé de le lui avouer ce soir, à cette table. Tant pis si elle refusait !

-Chun li, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda t'elle, une ombre dans les yeux.

-Je crois que je suis fou.

-FOU ?

-oui, mais pas dans le sens que tu crois. Je suis fou de toi, et ça depuis longtemps. Je ne voulais simplement pas me l'avouer, mais quand tu as disparu, j'ai cru mourir de frustration et de chagrin.

-Oh, fei long...

-Je t'en prie, ne dis rien. Je sais que je viens de mettre un terme à cette magnifique amitié qui nous unissait, mais j'ai pris le risque pour toi, et ça veut dire que ça en vaut la peine.

-Fei long... il est évident que je t'aime, mais seulement comme mon frère aîné, tu comprends ? Je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, et si c'est possible, je souhaite rester célibataire pour le moment. J'ai besoin de faire le point sur tout. Je me sens perdue en ce moment.

-Et moi j'ai besoin de toi ! Je me rends compte que je suis égoïste, mais tant pis ! Je ne te laisserai jamais à un autre sans m'être battu loyalement contre lui. Me laisse tu la chance de ma vie ?

C'était la deuxième fois qu'un homme lui demandait ça.

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Et je peux savoir qui est mon adversaire ?

-Pas pour l'instant. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, je ne me sens pas bien.

Elle se leva de table et partit dans sa chambre se changer. Elle mit une nuisette rose vif et se brossa les cheveux, ôtant ainsi toutes les paillettes qui s'y trouvaient avant de s'installer dans le lit gigantesque de 4 places.

Fei long rentra une demie heure plus tard, alors qu'elle finissait de lire une lettre que Véga lui avait envoyée. Il ne broncha pas et se mit en culotte, puis se coucha.

-ça va ?

-Ouais.

Il était vexé de ce qu'elle lui avait répondu, elle en était sûre.

-Fei long, tu es fâché contre moi ?

-Non.

-Je sais, je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça de la table, j'ai eu tort et j'ai dû gâcher ton plan, mais...

-Tais toi un peu ! Gronda t'il en se levant brusquement.

Des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux et il regretta ce ton qu'il avait adopté.

-Tu es fâché contre moi ! Pleurnicha t'elle.

-Mais non, pas du tout ! Calme toi, maintenant, soupira t'il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Tu sais, je t'aime beaucoup, mais j'aime Ken. Seulement, il est riche, beau et a du succès. Il se fiche pas mal de moi ! Je n'ai aucun intérêt pour lui, avec toutes les milliardaires qui lui tournent autour, pourquoi il viserait une pauvre chinoise avec comme seules relations un père flic et un ami acteur ?

Là, elle pleurait vraiment, et ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

-Chun li, voyons , arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer aussi ! Mais je suis sûr qu'il ne sais même pas que tu l'aimes !

-Il aurait dû le savoir !

-Non, là je crois qu'on n'est pas d'accord ! Si tu ne te donnes aucune chance, ne viens pas pleurer après !

-Tu es méchant !

-Non, je te dis la vérité. Tu n'as pas dit une fois à Ken que tu l'aimais, et tu te plains !

-Je croyais qu'il le savait ! En plus, il ne m'a pas appelé une fois ! Il est méchant, et toi aussi. Je sors.

Elle enfila un pull et un pantalon et sortit marcher sur la plage.

Depuis son arrivée, Ken s'ennuyait à mourir. Ryu avait apparemment trouvé le grand amour et ne s'intéressait plus à lui et malgré le fait qu'il soit entouré de filles en permanence, il était seul. Il sortit faire un petit tour sur la plage.

Elle s'assit sur le sable fin et réfléchit. C'était certain, elle aimait Ken. Mais Fei long et Véga... revenaient en flash dans sa mémoire. Elle se mit la tête entre les mains.

Il aperçut une forme magnifique courbée sur la plage et décida de tenir compagnie à cette déesse si seule.

-Puis vous tenir compagnie, belle naïade ?

Elle leva la tête et crut avoir une hallucination. Ken ? Ici ? Non, elle devait rêver !

Son sourire disparut rapidement de son visage et il recula de 3 pas.

-Chun li ?

-Ken ! Quelle surprise ! Que fais tu là ?

-Je suis en vacances, comme tu le vois. Et toi ?

-Je suis ici avec mon fiancé qui doit tourner un nouveau film de karaté.

-Tu es fiancée ? Mes félicitations.

Ces mots avaient eu un mal fou à sortir de sa bouche.

-Tu ne nous avais rien dit.

-Normal, vous ne m'aviez pas posé la question.

-Et puis je savoir le nom de l'heureux élu ?

-Fei long.

La surprise mêlée à un autre sentiment se peignirent sur son visage un bref instant puis disparurent.

-Il a beaucoup de chance. Bon, je dois y aller, bonne nuit.

-Eh ! Tu ne m'as même pas dit le numéro de ta chambre !

-suite 756, dernier étage ! Cria t'il en courant vers l'hôtel.

Le matin, lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, elle crut que c'était un rêve et alla tranquillement faire sa toilette, puis s'habilla d'une culotte très courte, d'un débardeur et s'attacha les cheveux en queue de cheval pour descendre déjeuner. Elle y trouva Ryu et une jeune brune aux cheveux coupés à la garçonne qui la saluèrent.

-Ken m'a dit qu'il t'avait vue.

-Ah bon ? J'en suis ravie. As tu vu Fei long ?

-Oui, il m'a dit de te dire qu'ils allaient tourner les premières séquences du film et que comme il ne voulait pas te réveiller, il reviendrait te chercher à midi.

-Ok ! En attendant, je vais aller faire des courses. Je peux m'asseoir ?

-Bien sûr, lui dit enfin la jeune fille.

-Ryu, tu ne nous a même pas présentées !

-Ah oui ! Chun li, voici Manami, ma fiancée.

-Toi aussi ? Mes félicitations !

-Comment ça, moi aussi ?

-Ben oui, je suis fiancée à Fei long depuis l'enfance !

Ils discutèrent à bâtons rompus jusqu'à la fin du petit déjeuner et ensuite Manami accepta d'accompagner Chun li faire ses achats. Elles parlèrent longtemps, et en virent à se confier. Elle sut ainsi comment elle avait connu Ryu, qu'elle était amoureuse de Ken et qu'elle jouait la comédie pour rendre service à Fei long.

A midi, elles retournèrent à l'hôtel prendre un pot au bar et continuaient à parler quand Fei long entra, accompagné d'une horde de fans en folie. Il leur signa des autographes et alla s'asseoir avec les filles.

-Salut ! Salua t'il en s'installant à côté de chun li.

Celle ci lui prit le menton du bout des doigts et le fit pivoter vers elle.

-Ce n'est pas un bonjour convenable pour moi, lui murmura t'elle avant de l'embrasser longuement. Enfin elle se détacha de lui et le présenta à Manami qui, gênée, proposa d'aller chercher Ryu et Ken et s'enfuit presque en courant.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demanda t'il, encore sous le choc.

-Pour la pub, voyons ! On ne peut pas rester chastes devant les gens comme ça ! Je te signale que demain on sera dans tous les journaux comme étant le couple de l'année.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait, n'empêche ?

-Mais oui ! J'ai bien réfléchi, et j'ai décidé que je sortirai avec toi le temps du tournage de deux ou trois films, et puis paf ! On cassera si on sent que ça ne va pas.

-Alors... j'ai le droit de t'embrasser, de te prendre dans mes bras... ?

-Mais oui !

Ils passèrent l'après midi sur le plateau de tournage et ensuite allèrent dîner dans un restaurant magnifique avec vue sur la mer. En rentrant se coucher, chun li se déshabilla sans complexes et mit sa nuisette avant de s'installer dans le lit. Une mouche l'avait piquée, il n'en doutait pas une seule minute. En fait, après avoir parlé avec Manami, elle s'était rendu compte de l'erreur qu'elle avait failli commettre en refusant l'amour de quelqu'un comme Fei long qui pouvait lui apporter tout ce dont elle aurait besoin. L'amour n'est qu'un conte de bonne femme, et s'il s'avère que vous vous aimez trop ou pas assez, vous finirez par vous séparer, lui avait elle confié. Je peux t'assurer que l'amour s'apprend, et en aimant un peu chaque jour, vous ferez plus de temps qu'en donnant trop chaque jour. Retiens ça, Chun li. Et profites de ta jeunesse !

''Pour sûr que je retiendrai ça longtemps !'' Se dit elle en prenant son livre pour lire. Fei long se mit comme d'hab en culotte et se coucha.

-Demain, je dois me réveiller très tôt, et tu ne me verras peut être pas de la matinée. Bonne nuit.

Elle leva la tête de son livre et lui accorda un chaste baiser avant qu'il ne s'endorme, tout heureux.

_**Et voilà voilà pour ma seule fan de la seule fic en français de SF2V !!!! bizou à thoru0509 ki me supporte visiblement ds ttes mes fics...ha, tes en rogne, hein ? t'aimerai bien avoir la suite ? hein ?hihihihi je la mettrai demain et pa avant !!!!! mais ne soit pas pressée, ça va se corser drôlement et aprè se mélangé à DBZ...**_


	3. chocs multiples et décision subite

_**Reslt !!!!! cé moi... oui, je sais, cette fic fait chier son monde etc...etc... mai jy peu rien, je lai écrite fo bien en faire kkchoz (lol) bizzzzz à ts les lecteurs ki daignent se déplacer pr lire ça.**_

Pendant la première semaine, ils restèrent tout le temps ensemble, puis comme son fiancé était de plus en plus réquisitionné par la production, elle passa ses journées comme dans le bon vieux temps avec Ryu, Manami et Ken, qui lui restait toujours en retrait, devant ou derrière. Un jour qu'ils faisaient des tours de montagnes russes, Ken leur dit d'y aller sans lui, parce qu'il ne se sentait pas en état de faire l'enfant. Chun li revint s'asseoir près de lui, faisant discrètement signe à son ami qu'elle restait aussi.

-Ken, tu es bizarre, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. Dis moi ce que tu as.

-Rien du tout, je réfléchis juste.

-Tu m'as l'air un peu trop sérieux. Viens t'amuser avec moi !

-Non !

Il avait jeté ce mot avec une telle violence qu'elle en fut profondément choquée et se leva brusquement.

-Pardon, excuse moi, Chun li, je ne voulais pas être méchant...

-Mais tu l'as été ! Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, mais tu n'es plus celui que je connaissais, l'ami rieur et enjoué, prêt à aider tout le monde !

-Et tu veux connaître la raison de ce changement ?

-Non, je ne préfère pas.

Elle partit, très en colère. En fait, c'était plus parce qu'elle avait peur d'entendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire qu'autre chose. Il la suivit et la retint par la main.

-Je vais te dire pourquoi je suis ainsi : c'est à cause toi !

-Quoi ?

Elle se retourna, stupéfaite.

-C'est parce que je suis obsédé de toi, je n'arrive plus à dormir depuis presque deux semaines, et j'ai failli en crever ! Alors, imagine le choc quand tu as dit que tu étais fiancée à Fei long et que pendant toute la semaine tu n'as pas arrêté d'être aux petits soins pour lui !

-Mais tu ne m'as pas appelée pendant tout ce temps ! Et j'ai supposé que tu m'avais largué dans ta vieille boîte à minettes ! Je suis désolée, mais c'est trop tard. Tu aurais dû réagir avant. Je suis tombée amoureuse de Fei long et on s'entend à merveille. On a prévu de se marier dans le courant du mois prochain, après le bouclage de son film.

Elle avait dit ça pour le blesser, mais son arme se retourna contre elle.

-Chun li, tu es cruelle avec les hommes, et ne penses pas que tu t'en tireras comme ça.

Elle fut tentée de lui dire toute la vérité, mais un regard la fit taire.

Un peu plus tard, dans un endroit isolé de la plage...

-c'est un supplice que tu nous fait subir à tous, alors pourquoi ? Je ne supporte plus de mentir à Ken, et il va finir par me détester alors que je l'aime !

-Je veux que tu m'aides, parce que tu as promis de le faire jusqu'à la fin !

-Fei long, cette comédie a assez duré, je ne veux plus continuer. Je veux que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu me mens depuis le début. Je me suis informée, et figure toi que j'ai appris des choses intéressantes, sur tes activités, depuis quelques temps. Mon père m'a dit que tu avais rencontré une charmante jeune tueuse du prénom de Camille et que le courant avait semblé passer. Tu passes ton temps dans les locaux de la CIA, à rechercher une personne inconnue, et tu dis à tous tes amis que tu as une fiancée, ce n'est pas eux qui te l'ont demandé comme tu me l'a dit. Je suppose que comme tu ne l'as pas trouvée, donc tu m'as comme par hasard invitée sur le tournage de ton film pour que je joues la comédie. Tout concorde, non ?

-Tout est découvert, je pense. Il faut donc que je t'avoue la vérité.

-Je crois, oui.

-En effet, tout ce que tu as dit concorde parfaitement et est exact. Le courant est trop bien passé et on est sortis ensemble. Tu t'imagines, la tueuse de mon maître ! Mais je n'y pouvais rien, j'étais attiré par elle et elle m'a promis de se fiancer à moi quand elle reviendrait d'une de ses missions de laquelle elle n'est jamais revenue. Moi, j'avais déjà dit aux autres qu'elle nous accompagnerait dans notre film. Heureusement, je n'avais montré aucune photo d'elle, ce qui a permis de te faire passer pour ma fiancée. Voilà, tu sais tout.

-Fei long ! Si tu m'avais tout dit dès le début, j'aurais pu trouver une solution ! Mais tu te l'es coulée douce, tranquille, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne inévitable, ce fameux problème ! T'as vu dans quel merdier tu nous a foutu ? Il serait fier de toi, ton maître !

Elle partit en claquant la porte et monta dans la chambre faire ses bagages et appela le standard.

-Allô, madame long désire t'elle quelque chose ?

-Oui, je voudrais une autre chambre, s'il vous plaît. Au dernier étage, si possible. Et le poste de la chambre 756, monsieur Masters.

-Bien, madame.

-Mademoiselle, rectifia t'elle avant que Ken ne prit la communication.

-Allô, Ken ? Je voudrais te parler.

-Demain, si ça ne te gêne pas. Il est exactement 21 heures et 56 minutes et je voudrais dormir.

-S'il te plait. Et ne m'oblige pas à aller faire un scandale devant l'hôtel parce qu'il est hors de question que je te supplie.

-Bon, monte.

Elle s'arrangea un peu et prit l'ascenseur. Quand elle arriva, une jeune femme belle et très séduisante l'emmena jusqu'au salon où Ken était assis entrain de regarder la télé.

-Merci, Tilla, tu peux nous laisser.

-Bien, monsieur Masters.

Elle sortit et referma la porte doucement.

-Eh bien, de quoi voulais tu me parler, madame long ?

-Arrête. Je suis venue te dire toute la vérité...

Elle parla pendant près d'une heure, et quand elle eut terminé, il résuma.

-Je conclus que ce que tu as dit au parc ne consistait qu'à me rendre jaloux.

-Un peu, enfin, c'était mes espérances.

-Et bien c'est réussi, parce que j'en étais malade !

Il éclata de rire et la prit dans ses bras avant de la couvrir de baisers mouillés par ses larmes de joie.

-Ken, oh, Ken, j'avais si peur de t'avoir perdu par mes bêtises !

-Et moi donc !

-Tu sais, tu aurais dû deviner que je t'aimais, rien que par mon attitude quand on était en Espagne.

-Et moi, depuis que je t'avais vue !

Le lendemain matin, en se levant, Chun li remarqua qu'elle était seule. Elle se souvenait d'avoir commencé à embrasser Ken, et puis ses sens s'étaient embrasés et elle ne se souvenait que de parties indistinctes de la nuit agitée qu'elle avait passée. Elle essaya de se lever, mais Ken entra à ce moment là et elle remonta le drap sur sa nudité, toute rougissante. Il pouffa et posa le plateau repas sur le lit avant de lui prendre la bouche d'un geste passionné.

-je te signale que je t'ai déjà vue. Tu n'as pas de raisons d'avoir honte, tu es superbe.

-Merci.

Comme elle ne voulait malgré tout pas lâcher le drap, il lui prêta un de ses tee shirt et elle l'enfila pour manger.

-On l'a vraiment fait ? Se hasarda t'elle à demander, le nez dans le plat.

-Oui, on l'a vraiment fait, hier. Pourquoi ? Ça t'ennuies ?

-Oh, non, pas du tout !

-Tu sais quoi ? C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi belle, au réveil, mais il va falloir que j'aille me doucher. Tu viens avec moi ?

-Euh... non, il faut que je retourne à la chambre, Fei long doit s'inquiéter pour moi.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il a été prévenu que tu étais avec moi et il est parti à l'aéroport pour chercher sa surprise de ma part.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui.

Fei long attendait à la réception de l'aéroport avec impatience cette surprise quand une grande blonde arriva, perchée sur des talons qui lui donnaient 6 cm de plus et le regard caché par des lunettes de soleil. Elle ne prêta aucune attention à l'alentour et enleva ses lunettes pour pouvoir parler à la standardiste.

-Excusez moi, M. Masters n'aurait il rien laissé pour mademoiselle Bridgetown ?

-Si, ceci, Mademoiselle, lui répondit la concernée en lui tendant une enveloppe.

Elle la décacheta et lut le mot.

Je vous ai fait venir ici pour accomplir un travail pour moi. Vous aurez un million de dollars cash si vous jouez la comédie pour moi pendant 1 mois. Je veux que vous fassiez croire à mon ami Fei long que vous êtes revenue pour lui. D'ailleurs, il est venu vous chercher évidemment sans savoir que c'est vous.

Elle referma l'enveloppe et la mit dans son sac. Puis elle le chercha de son regard émeraude et l'aperçut entrain de signer des autographes pas loin de là. Elle se dirigea droit sur lui, écarta les petites minettes qui lui barraient le chemin et le tira par la main sans hésiter pour l'emmener dans un coin plus tranquille.

-Tu n'étais pas censé venir prendre une surprise ?

-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda t'il en se libérant de son étreinte.

-je savais que tu m'avais oubliée, mais à ce point là ! Souffla t'elle en enlevant ses lunettes.

-Camille ?

-Oui, chéri, c'est moi ! Tu ne me reconnais plus ?

-Je... croyais que tu étais morte, vu que tu t'es tirée en douce.

-Tu vois, chéri, je voulais réfléchir à propos de tout ça avant de me lancer dans un mariage, mentit elle. Maintenant, je suis prête. C'est M. Masters qui m'a aidée à te retrouver grâce à ton maître.

Pour un million de dollars, elle inventerait n'importe quoi ! Il suffirait de disparaître encore une fois, rien de plus facile pour un agent secret comme elle !

La fin des vacances arriva et il fallut se séparer. Chose très dure à faire pour Chun li et Ken qui ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis cette fameuse nuit, il y a un mois.

Camille, elle, s'était fait payer et avait décidé de rester avec Fei long parce qu'il pouvait prendre soin d'elle. Elle raisonnait comme Manami.

Ken usa de tout son pouvoir pour accompagner Chun li jusqu'à son siège dans l'avion. Elle était en larmes.

-S'il te plaît, ne pars pas ! Lui chuchotait elle dans l'oreille en le tenant par le cou. On ne se verra plus pendant 1 an !

-Chun, ne rends pas la séparation plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est. Je t'appellerai de mon avion toutes les heures et 2 fois par jour en chine.

Elle consentit enfin à le lâcher et ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, avant qu'il ne descende de l'avion.

Elle repartit s'asseoir dans son siège.

-Je ne suis même pas arrivée à le lui dire ! Quelle sotte ! Et qu'est ce que papa va dire ? Je ne pourrais pas le cacher longtemps !

2 mois plus tard, en allant à l'université, elle eut un malaise et son père l'emmena à l'hôpital.

-Monsieur, vous ignorez peut être que son malaise est dû à sa grossesse, et il est de mon devoir de vous en informer. Elle date de trois mois, et c'est une fille.

-QUOI ??? Je rêve ?!!? chun li n'a pas osé faire ça !!

Il était dans une colère noire et la première chose qu'il fit c'est de la gifler quand on lui permit d'entrer dans la salle de soin.

-Comment as tu pu ? Ainsi, ma fille n'est qu'une dévergondée qui couche avec des salopards brigands pour tomber enceinte d'une bâtarde ?

-papa ! Je ne suis pas une dévergondée, et je t'interdis d'insulter mon enfant et son père, ils n'ont rien à y voir ! Je suis assez grande pour prendre mes responsabilités et j'élèverai ma fille seule.

-Tu veux savoir ? Tu me déçois énormément, Chun li. Je croyais que tu étais sérieuse et que je pouvais te faire confiance en te laissant aller en vacances avec fei long, mais les faits me montrent que j'ai eu tort.

-Je tiens à te dire une chose, c'est que moi je suis fière de porter cet enfant parce que son père représente pour moi toute ma vie.

-J'espère, mais pense que l'amour a des revers. Tu rencontreras des choses que tu n'aurais jamais pensé rencontrer.

-Papa, tu me pardonnes ?Coupa t'elle.

-Certes, car tu es ma fille unique, mais je n'oublies pas. Tu travailleras pour nourrir ta fille quand elle naîtra. En attendant, je t'accorde un prêt.

-Merci, papa. J'appellerai son père dès ce soir pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Ça faisait 1 mois que Ken ne l'appelait plus et elle trouvait ça étrange. Elle téléphona donc et ce fut une jeune fille qui répondit.

-Pourrais je parler à Monsieur Ken Masters, s'il vous plaît ?

-Vous avez pris rendez vous ?

-Oui, c'est mlle Li.

-ne quittez pas.

1 seconde plus tard, une autre voix répondit, mais ce n'était pas Ken.

-Bonsoir, mlle Li, je suis désolée, vous n'êtes pas aux rendez vous vocaux, mais je vous passe la messagerie de M. Masters.

Elle lui laissa le message et raccrocha. Moins d'une heure après, il la rappela.

-J'ai reçu ton message.

-Ah bon, et qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

-J'en dis que tu dois venir tout de suite ici voir mes parents pour que je te les présente. Ton billet t'attend à l'aéroport et un chauffeur viendra te prendre à destination. Quand arrives tu ?

-Mais Ken, laisse moi le temps, voyons !

-Je t'attends demain soir, mon ange. Je t'en prie, dis oui ! Si tu ne viens pas, papa va m'obliger à épouser une autre !

-Bon, d'accord. Je prends le prochain vol, il est dans combien de temps ?

-Il est 15 heures... il est à 18 heures . A bientôt, mon cœur.

-à bientôt, je t'aime.

Elle fit ses bagages, prévint son père qu'elle serait absente quelque temps et prit l'avion pour arriver quelques heures plus tard à l'aéroport de Floride où le chauffeur la déposa chez les Masters. En descendant, elle fut étonnée de voir autant de domestiques venir l'accueillir, mais n'en laissa rien paraître et entra dans la somptueuse demeure. Ken l'attendait en haut des escaliers avec son chien et l'emmena voir son père d'abord.

-Bonjour, monsieur Masters, je m'appelle Chun li et je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

Elle ponctua sa salutation d'un gracieux sourire accompagné d'un léger mouvement d'inclinaison.

-Eh bien, moi de même, mon enfant. Allez donc visiter la maison avec notre guide personnel pendant que je m'entretiens avec mon fils.

-Bien, monsieur Masters. J'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance.

Dès qu'elle se fut un peu éloignée...

-Ken, elle est très jolie, mais tu sais bien que ta mère va exiger beaucoup trop de choses d'elle et comme je la vois, elle ne va pas le supporter.

-ça, c'est toi qui le dis, papa. Elle est merveilleuse, et jamais elle ne se laissera marcher sur les pieds.

-Mais ta mère veut que tu te maries à Élisabeth, et tu sais bien que rien ne la fera changer d'avis !

-Sauf une chose, papa. Tu verras.

Il sortit du bureau en souriant et alla la présenter à sa mère.

-Maman, je te présente Chun li, ma petite amie.

-Bonjour, madame Masters. Votre fils m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et je vois qu'il a raison, je vous trouve magnifique.

-oh, vous me flattez, jeune fille !

Un point pour moi ! Pensa t'elle en lui souriant.

-Chun li est chinoise, maman, comme toi, et elle est la fille de Do Laï, le commissaire et membre d'Interpol qui a arrêté le groupe Shadow Low.

-Je vois ! Ken, laisse nous entre femmes, veux tu ?

-Mais oui, maman ! Je vais faire préparer le dîner.

Elle lui posa de nombreuses questions sur elle et Ken, et elle lui répondit franchement. Mais elle arriva au point sensible :

-Aimez vous profondément Ken ?

-Oui, madame, de tout mon cœur.

-Bien. Avez vous quelque chose à me dire ?

-oui. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour votre argent ou celui de Ken, juste parce que je l'aime et que je porte son bébé.

-QUOI ????

-euh, maman, laisse moi t'expliquer, commença t'il en entrant.

-Ken Masters, il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Elle est enceinte un point c'est tout !

-Madame, je tiens à vous dire que si je gêne quelque projet que ce soit avec mon enfant, je partirai, sans même vous demander quoique soit.

-Eh bien, allez vous en ! Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas l'enfant de mon fils, et que ce n'est qu'une manipulation pour avoir un peu d'argent.

Chun li sortit de la pièce, et Ken voulut la suivre, mais sa mère l'arrêta avec quelques paroles menaçantes. Elle prit ses affaires et partit à l'hôtel le plus proche de l'aéroport pour repartir dès le lendemain. Comment, elle, Chun li, pourrait elle faire ça ?

-Si c'est ça, l'amour, je jure de ne plus jamais aimer !

_**Et voilà voilà pour ma seule fan de la seule fic en français de SF2V !!!! bizou à thoru0509 ki me supporte visiblement ds ttes mes fics...ha, tes en rogne, hein ? t'aimerai bien avoir la suite ? hein ?hihihihi je la mettrai demain et pa avant !!!!! mais ne soit pas pressée, ça va se corser drôlement et après se mélangé à DBZ...**_


	4. retrouvailles exceptionnelles

_**Reslt !!!!! cé moi... oui, je sais, cette fic fait chier son monde etc...etc... mai jy peu rien, je lai écrite fo bien en faire kkchoz (lol) bizzzzz à ts les lecteurs ki daignent se déplacer pr lire ça.**_

6 ans plus tard...

Elle posa le journal sur la table de son salon et alla prendre le téléphone qui sonnait.

-Li, j'écoute. Quoi, encore le même groupe qui fait des siennes ? J'arrive dans peu de temps.

Elle enfila un tailleur et plaça son pistolet dans sa jarretière avant de se parfumer et de prendre son sac à main.

-Ching lie, je sors. Tu fais le ménage chez toi ?

-Oui, maman ! Tu reviens vite ?

-Bien sur, et on ira manger des glaces avec Camille et Fei long.

-Et Mania ?

-Oui, avec Mania aussi.

Chun li était devenue agent secret et élevait sa fille seule. De temps en temps, elles allaient passer le week end chez Do Laï ou chez les Long qui avaient eux aussi une fille de l'âge de Ching lie. Elle recevait beaucoup d'argent de Ken, mais n'en utilisait pas un sou. Elle avait appris qu'il s'était marié après le scandale de sa grossesse peu désirée, puis qu'il avait divorcé la veille.

Elle démarra la voiture et se rendit à son service. A son bureau, elle trouva un ordre de mission en Californie, chez les Masters.

-Merde ! Je veux être affectée ailleurs ! Se plaignit elle à son supérieur.

-Je ne peux rien faire, c'est lui qui vous a choisi et c'est lui qui vous paie, mlle. Vous êtes la meilleure d'entre tous et vous êtes en plus très belle. Ne vous en faites pas, tout se passera bien.

-tu parles ! Grommela t'elle plus tard en faisant sa valise et celle de Ching lie.

-Chérie, tu vas passer encore quelque temps chez papi, d'accord ?

-Mais maman, je veux faire l'espionne avec toi ! Pleurnicha t'elle en la tenant par la jupe.

-Enfin, Ching lie, tu n'es plus une enfant, et tu peux comprendre que je travaille, non ?

-Oui, mais tu vas me manquer !

Son portable sonna.

-Agent k ? J'ai une nouvelle, vous pouvez amener une personne ou plus avec vous.

-bien chef, mais où logerons nous ?

-Chez vos employeurs du moment, voyons !

-vous leur avez dit que j'avais une fille ?

-Oui, et ils se sont montrés très enthousiastes à l'idée de ravoir un enfant chez eux.

Elle raccrocha et regarda sa fille.

-Pupuce, je crois que tu peux venir avec moi.

Quel merdier ! Elle ressemble à Ken comme une sœur jumelle, à part mes yeux, et elle a même la couleur de cheveux de son père ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? La teindre ? Oh mon dieu ! pensait elle en faisant le reste des valises. Elle fit un peu n'importe quoi et dormit vite pour prendre l'avion le matin très tôt. Ensuite, un hélicoptère vint les chercher et l'amena directement chez les Masters qui attendaient sur la piste. Elle garda tout son calme et descendit en tenant sa fille par la main. C'était le moment de prouver qu'elle avait raison.

Ching lie, effrayée, se réfugia dans ses pieds en pleurant.

-Chérie, ce n'est rien, voyons ! Je sais que tu as peur, mais je sais aussi que tu es courageuse comme ton grand-père ! Allez, arrête de pleurer et vas dire bonjour à ces gens.

Elle renifla et salua les Masters, suivie par sa mère.

-Monsieur Masters, agent K, service contre espionnage.

Il la regarda avec insistance avant de lâcher sa main.

-Voici ma femme, Cho Shang, et mon fils unique, Ken. Vous travaillerez pour lui dorénavant jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-bien, monsieur Masters, répondit elle simplement, sans laisser paraître ses sentiments.

Ken croyait halluciner. Il avait demandé un agent femme avec enfant, certes, mais il ne savait pas qu'elle travaillait à la CIA ! Il se baissa pour voir le bout de chou qui se dressait fièrement devant lui et lui passa la main sur la tête.

-Venez, je vais vous montrer vos appartements, proposa t'il en prenant Ching lie dans ses bras.

Ils entrèrent dans un couloir et il se mit à converser avec la petite.

-comment tu t'appelles ?

-Ching lie. Et vous ?

-moi ? Ken.

-c'est joli, mais je préfère celui de maman.

-c'est vrai, elle a un très joli prénom, ta maman.

-comment vous le connaissez ?

-Eh bien... c'est un très gros secret.

-Quand est ce que j'aurais le droit de le savoir ?

-Quand il sera temps pour, ma chérie. Voilà, c'est chez toi.

-Ouah ! C'est magnifique, chez vous !

-il ya des jouets pour toi dans la salle à côté. Je vais montrer le bureau à ta maman.

-d'accord. Maman, je peux jouer ?

-Bien sûr, chérie ! Mais reste bien calme, et attends moi là.

-oui.

Il referma la porte et ils restèrent enfin seuls. Il la mena à son futur bureau et pendant le trajet, elle ne prononça pas un seul mot.

-voici l'endroit où vous travaillerez avec moi, mlle li. Vous pourrez commencer dès aujourd'hui. Il y a une pile de dossiers à étudier et de stratégies à appliquer. Mon bureau est à votre droite. Celui de mon père, à votre gauche.

-Merci, monsieur Masters.

-Appelez moi Ken, je vous en prie.

-Bien sûr, Ken.

-Oh, ça suffit ! J'en ai marre ! C'est quoi, ces expressions de distance ? On se connaît, non ? Et on est plus que se connaissances !

-Vous avez terminé, Ken ? J'ai du travail.

Elle s'assit à son bureau et se mit à installer son nouvel ordinateur, le visage empreint d'une indifférence qu'elle avait l'habitude d'avoir. Il était fou de rage et sortit en claquant la porte. Elle se tint la tête dans les mains et des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler de ses yeux.

Elle paraissait être toujours en colère, mais il avaient quelques choses à régler. Il y avait 6 ans, il avait fait une erreur phénoménale, et il était prêt à la réparer, mais seulement avec son accord. Il avait réfléchi à aller à l'hôpital faire un test de paternité, mais il avait vite compris que si Chun li le savait, elle se mettrait en colère. Il se résolut à prendre un cheveu de la petite Ching lie et fit l'analyse, une semaine plus tard.

-Vous en êtes bien le père, confirma le docteur. C'est une fille ?

-Oui. Merci.

Il rentra à la résidence, et se dépêcha de déposer le résultat sur la table de Chun li avant qu'elle n'arrive et entra dans son bureau.

Une heure après, elle tapa à la porte de son bureau et lui remit les documents qu'il avait demandés, accompagnés de l'enveloppe encore cachetée du médecin.

-Je n'ai jamais eu de doutes de votre paternité, Ken, c'est vous qui en avez eu.

-chun li... dis moi la vérité... tu me détestes autant que ça ? Qu'ai je donc fait ?

''Qu'est ce que tu as fais ? Espèce de salaud ! Tu m'as faire croire que tu m'aimais, tu m'as mise enceinte et tu m'as laissé tomber comme une vieille chaussette dès que ta mère t'a menacé de te déshériter , et tu te fichais de cette enfant !'' Se dit elle.

-Non, Ken, je ne vous déteste pas, je vous méprise juste. Et vous n'avez rien fait, tout ça, c'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû vous aimer. Excusez moi, je dois aller voir ce que fabrique ma petite puce.

''Encore une boulette ! Mais je suis nul ! Elle me détestera toute ma vie ! Ce soir, je l'invite à table, et je dis toute la vérité.

Le soir, sa femme de chambre lui annonça le dîner et elle descendit, en robe de soirée mauve et sandalettes assorties. Elle salua les invités présents et s'assit. Au dessert, lorsque tous se furent levés, Ken retint ses parents et commença :

-Père, mère, je sais que vous devez bientôt partir pour Los Angeles où vous prendrez beaucoup de repos bien mérité, mais je tiens à éclaircir des endroits sombres de ma liaison avec Mlle Chun li, ma présente assistante. Sa fille, l'adorable petite Ching lie, est bel et bien votre petite fille. C'est mon enfant, et j'ai vérifié par analyse sanguine.

Sa mère se retint de tomber à la renverse, et son père faillit piquer une crise cardiaque; mais Chun li resta calme.

-C'est un choc, tu en conviens, chéri, non ?

-Absolument ! Mais j'en suis ravi ! J'ai une petite fille !

-C'est vrai qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à son père !

Ils ignoraient totalement Chun li qui restait assise sans rien dire.

-Mère !Grogna Ken en la lorgnant.

-oh, et un peu à sa mère.

-Excusez moi, j'ai l'air de vous gêner, dit elle simplement en se levant. Elle monta les escaliers en pleurant en silence et se précipita dans sa chambre qu'elle boucla avant de tomber sur le lit. Une semaine ! Une semaine qu'elle supportait cette famille insultante, ces affronts, ces confrontations avec lui ! Elle croyait mourir de dégoût et de haine ! Ching lie tapa et elle ouvrit.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a, ma maman ?

-rien, chérie, rien de grave.

-Tu me mens, maintenant ?

-Mais non ! Tu crois ça ? Petite chipie ! Bon, je te raconterai demain. Vas te coucher, il est 10 heures.

Elle obéit sans rechigner et chun li referma sa porte, les traces de larmes encore humides sur ses joues.

Ken frappa à son tour et elle ouvrit.

-Oui, Ken ? Vous désirez ?

-Je suis désolé...je ne voulais pas de tout ça ! j'aurais voulu qu'ils comprennent ce que je ressentais, quand j'essayais de leur dire...

-chut ! Lui souffla t'elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres et en le tirant dans la pièce. Ça ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé. Vous avez fait des erreurs, moi aussi, essayons de les réparer au mieux en élevant cette enfant ensemble.

-Mais, il se trouve que je ne veux pas d'un seul enfant, répliqua t'il en se mettant à l'embrasser. Elle le repoussa.

-je n'ai pas dit que je reviendrais avec vous.

-Mais, enfin...

-Ken, vous m'avez fait beaucoup trop souffrir pour que je me risque encore une fois à ce petit jeu là.

-Chun li, je t'aime, je te le jure. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.

-Et vous vous êtes marié ?

-C'était pour posséder la société ! Père n'acceptait de me la donner qu'à cette condition. Il n'a été consommé qu'une fois en six ans. J'ai divorcé dès que j'ai eu les cent pour cent de la Masters corporation parce que c'était un contrat entre Élizabeth et moi.

-Ken...

Elle fondit en larmes à nouveau dans ses bras.

-Tu ne pas savoir ce que j'ai pu ressentir quand ta mère m'a dit ces mots blessants et que toi tu n'as rien fait pour me défendre ! Tu m'as laissée partir, et maintenant, c'est trop tard !

-Non, ne dis pas ça ! Il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire. Quoi que tu fasses, je t'aimerai toujours.

-Elle me méprise, et ton père m'ignore ! Pour eux, il n'y en a que pour Ching lie ! Je ne suis que sa mère, une pauvre chinoise !

Il ne dit rien cette fois ci. Elle avait raison, ses parents ne la considéraient pas , et il allait y remédier. Il la coucha, car elle s'était endormie et descendit parler en privé avec ses parents.

Rarement ils n'avaient vu Ken aussi fâché. Il cassa tous les meubles de la pièce pour leur montrer qu'il ne rigolait pas. Il allait épouser cette chinoise mère de son enfant et il voulait qu'elle vaille pour eux plus que leur fille.

-Vous ne voulez rien voir ! Il n'y a que l'argent qui vous intéresse, pas mon intérêt ! Oui, elle n'est pas riche à millions, oui je l'aime et oui c'est elle que je veux, et pas cette nunuche de Élizabeth ! Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, je vous expédie en France par le premier avion !

-D'accord, ne t'énerve pas, chéri... intervint sa mère. Je vais faire plus attention à elle à partir de demain.

-Et je vais faire des efforts en ce qui concerne mon caractère, termina son père.

-et d'ailleurs, nous partirons dès demain pour Los angeles.

-J'espère bien pour vous, coupa t'il en fermant la porte.

Le lendemain matin, à son réveil, sa femme de chambre lui apporta son petit déjeuner, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait jusque là.

-Bonjour, madame. Vous devez vous préparer au plus vite, monsieur a demandé que vous soyez prête pour sortir dans une heure.

-Ah bon ? Depuis quand il fait mon planning, celui là ? Riposta t'elle en buvant son thé et en se levant. Elle prit sa douche, se brossa les dents, se coiffa d'une visière et porta son jean du dimanche avec un débardeur, puis descendit au salon d'accueil. Elle y trouva pleins de cadeaux sur la table, le sofa... qui lui étaient destinés. Elle les ouvrit un à un et resta ébahie de toutes ces toilettes luxueuses et de ces parfums, ces bijoux...

Elle trouva une lettre au fond du dernier paquet.

Chère Chun li, je vous confie mon écervelé de fils. Je m'excuse de m'être mal comportée envers vous, ce n'était que de la jalousie mal placée. Pour me faire pardonner, voici mes biens les biens les plus précieux lorsque j'épousais Maxime. Ces robes devraient vous entrer, vous êtes aussi fine que moi à votre âge. Ken est ma raison de vivre, et bien que je l'ai eu très tardivement, on s'est toujours bien entendus. J'espère qu'il vous rendra heureuse, ma petite fille. Venez nous voir de temps en temps, et gérez cette fortune de la meilleure façon possible, cependant sans la faire passer avant votre famille. J'en ai fait l'expérience, et je ne voudrais pas que ça se répète.

Elle la referma et la remit dans l'enveloppe qu'elle posa sur la table. Ensuite, elle ferma la porte à clé et essaya ses robes et ses bijoux. Ils lui seyaient tous à merveille. Elle monta mettre tout ça dans son placard en sûreté et redescendit pour aller à la pêche avec Ching lie. Celle ci était prête et l'attendait à l'entrée avec le chien qu'elle avait apprivoisé.

-Maman, est ce qu'il peut venir ?

-Je ne sais pas, ma puce, mais c'est le chien de Ken, et il n'y verra certainement aucun inconvénient à ce qu'on parte avec lui.

-Si, j'en vois un, dit une voix dans le creux de son oreille, c'est d'être séparé de toi. ( Plus haut, à l'attention de Ching lie) tu peux l'emmener, puisque je viens aussi ! Va donc dehors, une surprise t'attend.

-C'est vrai ? S'étonna t'elle en ouvrant la grande porte et en se précipitant dans la cour.

-Ken, voyons, ne me tiens pas comme ça devant la petite !

-Pourquoi pas ? Elle saura bientôt que je suis son père.

-tant que je ne l'aurai pas décidé, c'est hors de question ! Et d'ailleurs, qui t'a dit que tu pouvais venir ?

-Moi. Je décide ce que je veux, et tu es mon employée, Chun li.

-Ah bon ? Plus maintenant. Je démissionne avec le plus grand plaisir du monde, et je suis...

Il interrompit ce flot de paroles par un baiser intense et passionné qui ne dura hélas que quelques secondes. Dès qu'elle se fut séparée de lui, elle le gifla.

-Je t'interdis de me toucher, compris ?

-bien, puisque tu fais tout pour me mettre en colère, je ne te toucherai plus.

-Très bonne décision !

Ils s'ignorèrent royalement pendant le trajet à cheval dans la propriété et encore plus pendant la partie de pêche. Ne parlons pas du pique nique !

ching lie se fatigua rapidement et demanda à rentrer. Le majordome la raccompagna, laissant ainsi ses parents seuls.

-Bon, ça y est, t'es contente ? Maintenant la petite est fâchée !

Elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu et se leva pour faire le tour du lac artificiel. De colère, il rattrapa et la retint par la main. Elle se dégagea et prit une position de combat.

-Ah, tu cherches la bagarre ?

Elle résista, mais quelques secondes à peine et il la maîtrisa à terre, ses bras en croix. Un dixième de seconde, il fut tenté de l'embrasser, mais se souvint de sa promesse et se sépara d'elle à contre cœur.

_**Et voilà voilà pour ma seule fan de la seule fic en français de SF2V !!!! bizou à thoru0509 ki me supporte visiblement ds ttes mes fics...ha, tes en rogne, hein ? t'aimerai bien avoir la suite ? hein ?hihihihi je la mettrai demain et pa avant !!!!! mais ne soit pas pressée, ça va se corser drôlement et après se mélangé à DBZ...**_


End file.
